Team VRSZ: Origin
by NewDreamer
Summary: What happens when a renegade, a complete unknown, a criminal, and a seasoned warrior come together in the deserts of Vacuo? You get a new kick-ass team with allegiance to no one.
1. V&R

**This is the story of how the members of VRSZ met and became a team.**

 **Setting:** **A small building in the Vacuo deserts.**

Inside a small bedroom,under the blanket and sheets of a bed was a body. It didn't show any signs of movement until an alarm clock suddenly went off from a nearby dresser. The sound of the alarm rang throughout the room and caused the person in the bed to groan in discontent. Finally fed up with all the noise, the body stretched its arm out, turned the alarm off, and got out of bed. When the covers were removed, the body was shown to be that of a teenage girl in pajamas and with shoulder length purple hair that covered most of her head, except for the left side which had blond hair that looked like it had been shaved off.

The young girl headed to the bathroom to shower, brush her teeth, and to take care of her annoying bed hair. Moments later, she emerged from her private bathroom and went to her dresser to get the clothes she usually wears; a black tank top underneath a purple shirt with a long sleeve on the left side and a short sleeve on the right, a pair of black jeans with rips going all the way down below the knees, and a pair of combat boots.

In the kitchen, the sound of eggs cooking on the frying pan could be heard as the girl grabbed two pieces of toast that just popped out of the toaster. Her breakfast, as usual, consisted of toasts, egg withes, and a glass of orange juice. Finished with breakfast and ready to go, the girl went to the front door of the building and looked at the hallway mirror.

"Okay Violet, just another day's work." With that, she stepped out of the door and started her day. Just as she walked out the door, she came back into the house moments later and headed to the hallway closet.

"I'm such a dunce. Can't go to work without this." Opening the closet, a body fell out of the closet into the hallway. It was a man tied and gagged with rope so he wouldn't be able to move or speak. Violet just grabbed the man and began to carelessly drag the him out of the house then crammed him into the trunk of her jeep before she got in the driver's seat to start the car. With a smile, Violet said in a sing-song voice, "I can't get paid without my bounty."

She began driving through the desert toward the image, or mirage, of a small town with very small skyscrapers. On her way to the town, Violet spotted a small figure dressed in a robe up ahead. From the looks of it, the figure didn't appear to be going to the town, rather, it looked more like the person was just wandering the desert aimlessly. Knowing these deserts very well, Violet knew that no one would be out here just for the fun of it, so she drove up to the stranger to understand what they were doing. Violet stopped her car right next to the figure and saw that the person was actually much shorter up close, probably even shorter than her. Violet called out to the robed figure, "Hey you! What are you doing out here?"

The robed figure was very surprised when Violet called out to it, almost as if the person never even realized that she was there.

"I'm out here looking for things, people, experience anything new and exciting." The robed figure had the voice of a boy, a boy that sounded too young to be out here by himself.

The figure moved the hood of the robe from his head and just as the voice portrayed, the person underneath was a boy. He had dark skin, amber eyes, and what looked like Violet could assume was a long scar on the side of his head in his very short, black hair, but judging on the precise lining, it could also be some kind of hairstyle. Something else Violet noticed were the signs of exhaustion and overheat written all over his face.

"How long have you been out here?" a worried Violet asked the boy who looked unconcerned about the importance of this questions.

"I've been in the desert for at least a whole day by now," the boy answered in an innocent manner that made Violet feel uneasy.

"W- Why are you looking for stuff in the middle of a desert?" Violets asked, trying to understand the complex thinking of this boy only to receive an unexpected answer.

"Well, two days ago I was in a town near this desert and I was trying to experience new things there as well. I found some people that I thought were interesting, so I followed them around until one of them told me that if I get lost in the desert, I might find something interesting there, so I started wandering the desert to see what I could find."

Violet could only assume that this boy was either incredibly gullible or just plain stupid. Feeling exhausted just speaking to him, Violet decided to continue her drive into town, but looking at this boy, she didn't believe he'll be able to make it to town on foot.

"Come on in, I'll give you a lift to town," Violet said while opening the passenger door.

The boy simply said "Okay," before entering the jeep.

"My name is Remus Cobalt and thanks for the ride... um..." the boy said, realizing that he never got her name.

"Violet, my name is Violet Tulipe."

Both of them rode to the town after the introductions. While this was happening, a banging could be heard from the trunk of the jeep like kicking.

"What was that?" Remus asked and Violet tried to play it cool and quickly said, "Nothing" and continued driving.

 **Setting:** **Fortuna**

Violet's car drove through the entrance of the town, where the terrain changed from desert to sandy pavement and the entrance sign said, "Welcome to Fortuna, how (un)fortunate." The town itself was very peculiar because several of the buildings had the appearance of skyscrapers, but not the height.

Violet parked her car along the side of the street and she and Remus got out of the car.

"Well, this is Fortuna, where you can find the unexpected anywhere," Violet said to Remus, who was looking at his new surroundings with a sense of wonder.

"This is amazing. I've never seen a place like this before," Remus said while looking like a tourist.

"I'm glad you like it and I hope you have a good time here," Violet said, seeing as this is the opportune time for them to part ways. "Well, I have to go. I have business to attend to," she said as she opened the trunk of her jeep and dragged out the body of the man she had tied up. Remus turned to Violet and saw the spectacle that was happening in front of him. Violet dropped the body on the floor and roughly dragged the man off further into town.

"Interesting," Remus said with a look of astonishment.

Violet dragged the man through the town with a casual look on her face, but the weird thing about the situation was that no one around her seemed to mind. The residence of Fortuna were not ignoring it, they were just simply treating it like an everyday thing. Violet finally reached her destination, a building with a sign that had Moneta written on it. This building was the gathering place for bounty hunters, huntsmen, huntresses, and whoever else wanted to take a job or request for money. It's considered the town's secondary form of law enforcement when the local police cannot step out of their jurisdiction. She opened the doors and went inside where there was a variety of different people who were gambling, receiving money, and taking job offers off the screen-board. Violet went to the reward desk where there was a man in his fifties at the front desk.

"Hey Sterling, how are you doing today?" Violet said with a smile and familiarity that showed she was well-acquainted with the man who also responded with a kind smile.

"Hello miss Violet, it is always a pleasure to see you return safely from a bounty mission. And who is your friend here?"

Violet looked at the tied up man and said "Him? He's nobody, just a petty crook with a pretty good price on his head."

Sterling shook his head and said, "No no, not him, the young lad standing next to you."

A confused Violet continued to look at the crook, who used his eyes to point to her other side. Violet turned and saw Remus, who looked like he was standing there all this time.

Remus simply said ,"Hi," which caused Violet to scream from his unexpected appearance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a town far away from Fortuna, a large transport airship carrying passengers was preparing to depart for its destination. Unbeknownst to the other passengers, a group of six men were smuggling weapons and dust onto the vehicle.

"Do you think this will be good enough for the boss?" one of the men said to another.

"Yeah, this will be plenty to deal with any annoyances," the other man responded.

The men discretely stored their gear and entered the airship to take their seats thinking no one would notice them. Unbeknownst to them, someone did notice them.

The person witnessing the smuggling was a teenage boy with a very straightforward color scheme clothing. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, but the left side was all black with a black and white checkered themed breast pocket while the right side was completely black and white checkered themed as well. He also had on black trouser pants with a silver pinstripe design and a finger-less black glove on his left hand. The one thing that stood out the most was his unusual hair which was black hair in a slicked back style, except for a streak of hair on the left side that was silver and spiky. He was also equipped with holsters around his waist that carried two identical weapons.

"Targets in sight," he said to himself as he was about to board the vehicle until an employee stopped him.

Eyeing him suspiciously, the employee asked the boy, "Sir, do you have a ticket?"

Seeing that simply going through this ordeal would draw too much attention to himself, the boy decided to find an alternative method to get on the vehicle.

"Oh, sorry about that. I must have the wrong airship. I'll be on my way," he said politely with a smile while inside he thought, _"You can spot a guy with no ticket, but not six goons with that much weapons and dust? Idiot,"_

The boy left the area only to stay out of the employee's line of sight and with a devious smile, the boy's body began to glow silver. He jumped high into the air, higher than humanly possible, onto the wall and used it as a springboard to jump onto the ceiling. He landed on the ceiling and was standing on it upside down, defying the laws of gravity. The boy simply walked his way back to the vehicle without the employee noticing and jumped once more to land on top of the airship. This jump also defied the laws of gravity as the distance was too far apart and the boy's landing was soft and barely audible as to not draw attention to his impact on the airship.

"Nice job Silver, too easy," the boy said to himself before he ended his daredevil act by simply jumping down to the entrance of the vehicle and the glowing silver aura that surrounded him vanished. He took a seat in a spot where he could keep an eye on the crooks and waited for the airship to depart.

Unbeknownst to Silver, one final passenger just entered the airship and took the seat next to him. Silver acknowledged the person sitting next to him and noticed that he was a man of large stature, but also appeared to be young, most likely around same age as himself if not older, and he wore a dark green hoodie, but the hood was shaped oddly similar to a knight's helmet. He had short ginger hair, brown eyes, and wore metal boots.

 _"Weird,"_ Silver thought. He also took note that the only thing this boy had as luggage was a big shield.


	2. S&Z

**Setting:** **An airship in flight**

 _"These guys are criminals, thugs, monsters who prey on the weak and defenseless without the slightest hesitation. So why...why...WHY ARE THEY ON AN AIRSHIP ACTING LIKE TOURISTS!?"_ Silver thought as he observed his targets with a frustrated look his face.

The six men were sitting several seats away from Silver and were obviously enjoying themselves. Taking pleasures in the complimentary cuisines, looking out of the window like children, and they were giggling together in the same manner as schoolgirls do when they talk about the boys they liked. Silver had never felt so much disappointment in his life. They were the most underwhelming bunch of criminals he has ever seen and he continued to complain about them in his head.

 _"They're idiots, not worth my time, morons... but, they are morons with weapons and that is dangerous to everyone here and wherever they are going. Actually, where are we going? I got on this flight and barely looking at the destination. Some place called fortune something?...whatever. The point is these pawns are leading to the king and his castle where I can really cut loose,"_ Silver thought the last part with an evil smile on his face. With no real threat on the flight, Silver decided to relax and in moments, he fell asleep and slowly began to lean towards his left until he was sleeping on the shoulder of the boy with the shield.

The boy with the shield was caught by surprise when Silver began to lean on his shoulder. Not sure what to make of this situation, he tried to awaken his sleeping neighbor, but pushing, poking, and speaking to him were reciprocated with no response. Silver was out cold, so instead, the boy removed him off his person and had Silver lean against the wall on his right side.

The flight to Fortuna was only two hours and so far, only an hour and a half has passed. The boy with the shield got up to use the bathroom, leaving Silver to continue sleeping while leaving a long trail of drool sliding down the wall. Walking to the bathroom located near the first few rows of seats, the boy took notice of the same six men Silver was watching. They were still enjoying themselves with the same vigor they had when the airship took off.

Unaware of their true agenda, the boy merely smiled, "Looks like they're having a good time," the boy said to no one in particular. However, his good-nature feelings go away as soon he overheard their conversation.

"I can't wait till we reach this city. We'll be unstoppable," one man said to his comrades.

"The boss is gonna like the haul we brought in. Those weapon specialist in Atlas really know how to make weapons and we really know how to take them," another man said.

One man would didn't look like a leader, but more accurately the alpha-male of the group whispered to the others, "Be quiet. Do you want everyone to know what we're doing? Just shut up until we land then we make a B-line to the luggage area before any workers can see our stuff, grab our gear, and run the town," he said with arrogance and his brothers in crime silently cheering for him.

The boy's smile turned into a small frown. After finishing his business in the bathroom and sitting back in his seat, he exhaled a long breath and with a vexed expression on his face. Looking at his shield, the boy said to himself "Zelts, what have you gotten yourself into?"

The airship finally reached its destination and the doors began to open so the passengers could exit. The crooks pushed and shoved everyone out of their way to reach their 'luggage'. Zelts was about to follow them until he noticed that his neighbor was still sleeping.

"Wow, he's a heavy sleeper," Zelts said aloud with a drop of sweat falling down the side of his face. He wondered whether he should wake him, but his past experience showed that the ordeal might take too long, so he chose to leave him there hoping someone will help him.

 _"This isn't his fight,"_ Zelts thought to himself as he was following the crooks.

On his way to the cargo hold, Zelts noticed that several crew members were hurt and unconscious which meant the thugs have already reached their prize. Zelts entered the cargo hold and stayed out of the crooks' line of sight. Spying of them, he saw that two of the them were carrying grenade launchers, three of them were wielding a pair of metal tonfas, and the alpha was fawning over the hoard of other untouched weapons.

The alpha, overjoyed at the success of their mission, turned to the others and said, "You know, with all this gear, we should test them out to make sure they're not defective. Let's use them as safety dummies," he pointed to the unconscious crew members they attacked earlier.

One of the men fired a grenade from the launcher at a random crew member and laughed when it made impact. His good time was interrupted when the smoke from the explosion cleared and the only thing he saw was a large shield blocking his attack. Behind the shield was Zelts, sporting an angry look.

The men were surprised to see him and one of them asked, "Who are you?"

"No one you're going to remember anytime soon," was the only thing Zelts said while still bearing his angry face.

Zelts began to charge toward the weapon smugglers. The two wielding the grenade launchers fired at Zelts only for him to respond by holding his shield up to protect himself from every blast without slowing down. Finally reaching his targets, he rammed into one of the crooks wielding the grenade launcher, sending him flying into a wall then swung his arm holding his shield to hit the other one hard in the chest and knock him out. The rest of the criminals were beginning to retaliate until they were suddenly attacked by a hail of gunfire right above their heads, causing confusion on both sides. Looking in the direction the attack was coming from, Zelts saw an object plummeting from the sky and land on the criminals, knocking them out while creating a small crater. Emerging from the crater was the same boy Zelts was sitting next to on the airship only he was glowing.

"You losers ready for the beating of your lives?" Silver said as his weapons changed from dual pistols to escrima staffs and his glowing aura faded. He just noticed that one of them was already knocked out on the ground and another was hurt leaning against a wall. Lastly, he recognized Zelts as the odd man out in this situation.

"What the hell happened here?"

Security and police arrived before Zelts could answer Silver's question and take control of the situation. An hour later, the criminals were being placed into a transport vehicle to escort them to jail just when Silver and Zelts finished answering questions. Zelts began to leave the area until he overheard Silver interrogating the only conscious criminal. With Silver leaving the crook for the cops, the conversation appeared to be over and he began to leave as well.

"Who were they?" Zelts asked Silver on their way out. Silver, not sure why Zelts was interested with his work, answered his question.

"They were nothing but cannon fodder making a delivery. I was tailing them so they could lead me to the head honcho, but some... unforeseen circumstances got in the way," Silver said referring to Zelts as the unforeseen circumstance and he was aware of what Silver was saying.

Zelts could only smile at Silver's quip. "Maybe they wouldn't have made it this far if _someone_ wasn't sleeping."

"I was pretending to sleep so they would drop their guard," Silver responded desperately.

"You still have some droll on your face," Zelts said laughing while Silver wiped his face vigorously.

"I'm Zelts Allister."

"Silver Synch."

With a new, comfortable atmosphere around them, Silver told Zelts what he got from the conscious criminal.

"Apparently there's an underground crime ring in Fortuna. These guys were smuggling some goods to kiss up to their boss who's an arms dealer in the crime world."

"So who is the leader?"

"I don't know. Whoever it is never shows their face and only goes by the alias: Royal," Silver answered.

"I'm going to help," Zelts said bewildering Silver. "I came here to live a peaceful life. If something like this is going on, then I'm going to help end it," Zelts declared more to himself than to Silver.

"Good for you hero," Silver said in a sarcastic tone.

"Work your way up the ladder with the good police if you want," Silver said while pulling one of his guns out. "I'm going straight to the top to cut the head off and watch the rest squirm. You can come if you want, it'll be a lot faster working with me than with the locals," he offered as he walked away only for Zelts to walk by his side in agreement a few seconds later.

* * *

Meanwhile in Moneta, Violet was looking at the screen board to find any jobs with good enough pay while at the same time trying to ignore Remus' presence only to fail.

"Why are you still here?" she asked when her patience finally reached its limit. Remus looked at Violet as if she was the odd one.

"I like you, so I want to stay with you for a bit," he said which confused Violet even more.

"Look Remus, I know I'm the only person you know in this place, but I do dangerous things like fight Grimm and lowlifes from time to time. I have no time or interest to babysit you while doing this so-"

"I know how to fight," Remus interrupted in a matter-of-fact tone. Violet raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Let me come on a job and I'll show you." Violet continued to look at Remus, who appeared confident with his proposal. She took a few seconds to size him up and thought that he was bluffing. Violet believed the odds were in her favor with this little bet.

"Deal," she said as she accepted a random bounty mission.

Eyeing Remus, Violet couldn't tell if he was a fighter and his robes concealed what he was actually wearing along with any weapons, if he even had any.

" _If he's lying, I get him off my back, but, if he can hold his own, then it'll make the job much easier,"_ Violet thought.

On her way out of Moneta with Remus trailing behind, Violet looked at the mission she accepted on her scroll and saw she took a bounty mission. The most surprising part was the bounty was for, Terra Cotta, 7,000 Lien.

Violet remembered hearing about this man, an arms dealer and a member of Royal's inner circle.


	3. Infiltrate

**Chapter 3: Infiltration**

 **Setting: Moneta**

Violet continued to stare at the bounty on her scroll to figure out what to do next. The bounty had a picture of crime boss Terra Cotta. The man appeared to be in his late forties, reddish-brown hair, beard, mustache, he was mean looking, and seemed like the type who won't go down without a fight. Violet was in her head trying to think whether or not to actually take this mission.

 _"This is going to be difficult. No one has ever gone after guys with connections like him. Making a move against him is like going to war with Royal himself and your life is over. But, that's up for debate because no knows how Royal operates. If Terra Cotta is caught, he might just abandon him and his operation in order to stay anonymous. Either way, it's a gamble...but it's a lot of money... and when it comes to making bets I am very good,"_

 _"Still, there's... him," she looked_ over at Remus who's watching TV. _"I don't know how skilled of a fighter he is, or if he can fight at all,"_ Continuing to observe Remus and his child-like nature, Violet began to doubt his previous claim.

 _"The help would be great, but if I need to, I'll ditch him somewhere,"_

Walking over to Remus, Violet was about to call him so they could leave, until she saw what he was watching, a news report about an attempted smuggling job at the airship docks. The crime was thwarted by two unknown heroes. What caught Violet's eye was that the job was most likely done by Terra Cotta's men because weapons were his bread and butter. The weapons being smuggled were now in police custody. Violet smiled and saw this as an opportunity.

 _"Hmmm... If Terra Cotta had his dogs fetch some new toys, then that means his supply is running low, and if they failed, then he won't be in the best of moods and that will make him clumsy. Fortuna... looks like your luck is shining on me today,"_

"Remus, we're going. We have a bounty to collect," Violet said with an ambitious grin on her face. The two left Moneta and were heading back to Violet's jeep. On their way back, they past a small diner and inside were Silver and Zelts, eating at a window booth while watching the same news section that Violet and Remus were previously watching.

"Thank you social media, for giving us the name of the man we need," Silver said while munching on a pancake.

"So what do we do now?" Zelts asked as he finished his glass of orange juice.

"Simple. We go to his house and have a 'polite chat.'"

"Except we don't know where to find him."

"That's easy. We just go to the area where people are afraid to go. People always stay away from the big bad monsters." Silver finished his food and got up to leave.

"Wait Silver," Zelts said before getting up to leave. "You know why I'm doing this, but why are you? Forgive me for saying this, but you don't look like the heroic type," Zelts said while Silver just stared at him. Silver didn't say anything for a while.

"I came to Vacuo for a fresh start. Can't have guys like Terra Cotta running around or they'll spoil my fun."

Zelts stayed in his seat as he digested Silver's response. Satisfied, he got up from his seat and open the front door to the diner.

"Good enough. Let's go."

 **Setting: Outside Fortuna**

Violet and Remus were driving through the desert away from the city and their bounty. As they made their way through the sandy terrain, Remus had some questions for the young girl.

"I thought you said Terra Cotta lived in Fortuna?"

"He does," Violet answered.

"Then why are we leaving Fortuna?" Remus continued.

"This job may have gotten easier, but I need preparation for a job like this and... I left my weapons at home." Violet said the last part a little embarrassed, but Remus didn't pick up on it. Violet finally made it back home. The building was a seemed to have two floors based on its size and the exterior seemed to be made from bricks along with some metal to keep the structure stable on such a loose foundation.

"You live in the middle of the desert? I'm sure the city provides you with water, but besides that, how are you able to get any electricity?" Remus asked curiously.

"The roof of my place are made of solar panels, so I get all the energy I need. The never ending blaze of the sun and harsh environment makes life so comfortable for me."

Going through the front door, Violet retraced her steps to look for her weapons. While she was busy doing her own thing, Remus was looking around her home. The house looked large on the outside and the same can be said about the inside. Walking through the front door and down the short hallway led to a living room with a couch for multiple people, a love seat, a table, and a large flat screen television. The room next to the living room was the kitchen with a very small table, but it looked like a larger one could fit. There appeared to be other rooms on the first floor, but Remus didn't have time to explore any further because Violet arrived. One thing Remus didn't understand was that Violet didn't carry any weapons. The only difference he took notice was Violet was now wearing a belt with multiple pouches and a pair of sheaths, one on each leg.

"Let's go Remus," Violet told Remus looking confident about the bounty.

"You know where to find him?" Remus asked slightly surprised.

"Of course. Everyone who lives here knows which places to avoid,"

 **Setting: Fortuna**

Back in the car, Violet quickly drove to the location of her target. Half an hour later, Violet and Remus were crouched down near Terra Cotta's home which was crawling with guards. Already knowing that going through the front door wasn't an option, Violet turned to Remus and spoke to him quietly.

"I'm going to do some recon and assess the situation. Stay here and out of sight." Violet was about to begin until she remembered to tell Remus something else, "Oh, one more thing. Don't freak out over what's about to happen." Remus looked confused at that last statement, but the reason became clear. Violet began to fade away from his vision and Remus held a surprised look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." Violet's voice came from the same spot she was in before she vanished. "This is only my semblance, Invisibility. I'll have a look around, find a shortcut to the target, and come back for you. Be ready Remus, soon it'll be time to show me your worth."

Remus could only nod at finally having the opportunity to fight. Ten minutes passed since Violet left and Remus was still focused on waiting. Then, Violet reappeared right in front of him. He was about to freak out, but Violet covered his mouth with her hand.

"There's a back way into the manor where there are very few guards. We can sneak past them easily. Next is the hallway that leads to where Terra Cotta is. There are a number of guards there, but we can take them out before anyone else catches wind. After that is the final boss. I don't know how that'll go, but I think we can take him," Violet said with a reassuring smile and Remus copied her expression.

Behind Terra Cotta's manor were three guards barely doing their job and an open window on the second floor that the both of them can go through. Violet went first by using her semblance to stay out of sight. While invisible, Violet slowly and carefully walked past each guard with relative ease.

 _"I can see why you all are in the back. You're all useless,"_ Violet thought as she passed all the guards. Climbing a nearby tree and jumping off a branch, Violet reached her first objective with zero difficulty. She signaled Remus that it was his turn and jumped down into the room the window accessed.

 _"...Maybe I should help him. He might not able to do what I just did,"_ Violet thought more worried about being caught than Remus' well-being. Turning around to check on him, Remus was standing right in front of Violet. She almost freaked out, but Remus covered her mouth like she did to him earlier.

 _"How did he do that!? I only looked away for three seconds. That's too fast even for me,"_ Violet thought to herself, unable to comprehend how Remus did that.

"Ready for the next objective," Remus said to Violet, breaking her out of her bewilderment.

"R- Right, come on."

As the two of them moved down the hall, they noticed another group of people guarding a door, but much larger than the group outside. They also were wielding assault rifles equipped with bayonets.

"Terra Cotta is somewhere beyond this point. Now Remus, it's here where you show me what you can do. Go take them out," Violet ordered.

"If I do well, you'll let me stay with you for a while longer, right?" Remus asked. Violet still had low expectations of Remus, so she indulged him in his little wager confident that she'll win.

"Right, show me you don't need a babysitter and I'll- Huh?" Violet turned over to face Remus, but he wasn't there anymore. Trying to figure out where he went, Violet heard one of the guards grunt in pain. Turning around, she saw Remus attack a guard with a palm strike to the face then followed up with another as a solid uppercut to the jaw which knocked the man out. This was all done too fast for anyone else to react. The other guards were about to strike back with their assault rifles, but Violet intercepted with her own attack. She put both her hands into the pouches in her belt and pulled out two throwing knives with yellow dust around the grip. Violet threw them at two guards who were about to shoot Remus until the knives made contact. They were electrocuted and knocked out. Violet joined in the skirmish and threw six knives at three other guards, this time the grip of these knives were white. Each guard was hit by two knives and were then encased in ice, unable to move.

There was only one left and he was charging for Remus in order to stab him. Remus saw this coming and stopped the man in his track by holding the blade with his palms before it could stab him, however, the guard pulled the trigger on the gun and fired on Remus. Violet witnessed this and saw the holes the bullets made rip through Remus' robes.

"REMUS!"


	4. Convergence

**Chapter 4: Convergence**

 **Setting: Terra Cotta's Manor**

The rapid-fire of the assault rifle ripped through Remus' robes, leaving it in tatters. Before Violet could assume the worst, the robe fell on the ground, but Remus was not in it. Both Violet and the guard were confused about the situation until Violet noticed a puff of smoke spontaneously appear above their heads and as the smoke cleared, Remus was there. Violet saw Remus was unhurt, but that was it. In a blur, Remus swooped down to the guard and attacked the man's weapon with a weapon of his own. The sound of metal clashed and the guard could barely react. Remus swung his arm and attacked his assault rifle again, this time, knocking it far out of the guard's hands then followed up with final blow to the guard, knocking him out with a kick to the head.

With the short battle over, Violet got a better look at Remus without his hooded cloak. He wore a sleeveless shirt that was dark blue in the front and black in the back, black cargo pants, and black and white sneakers. She also noticed in his hand was a mechanical spatha sword and a sheath at his waist where the weapon goes. The thing that surprised her the most was his prowess in battle. Even though she assumed Remus couldn't fight, she did have expectations if he could. Not only did he prove her wrong, he exceeded far beyond what she anticipated.

"Violet?" Remus called to her trying to get her attention.

"H..huh?" Violet finally acknowledged Remus trying to talk to her.

"Did I meet the requirements needed to fulfill our deal?" Remus asked with high expectations.

"Um..." Violet didn't know what to say. _"Damn it. I didn't think he'd do this well,"_ Violet thought. _"I made a deal with him, but am I really gonna let him tag along now?"_ Violet continued thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Um..." Before Violet could say anything else, an explosion occurred at the manor's front door. Violet heard the commotion and carefully listened by the door to know what was happening.

"Stop them! Push them back!" she heard one guard say.

"We can't let them get to Terra Cotta!" another one said.

"So he is here! See! I told you we'd find him," one of the assailants said.

"Yeah, it only took three tries to find the right stronghold," someone else said, possibly a second intruder.

"How was I supposed to know they weren't the only gang dwelling in this area Zelts? At least we got rid of the other scum and it was a good warm-up for the real thing." Violet heard the attackers converse with themselves then heard the guards talking among themselves.

"Fall back! You guys go and protect the boss. We'll hold them here," a guard said. Violet ceased her snooping.

"Damn it," Violet cursed, visibly upset that her plan has been terminated.

"Remus, change in plans. We're going to the main hall pass this hallway."

"Ok, but why?" Remus asked confused about everything that's happening. Violet took a breath to quell her anger and responded calmly.

"Apparently, some people are attacking the manor to get to Terra Cotta as well. They're probably doing the same job we're doing, so if we talk to them, maybe we could split the bounty fifty-fifty and get the job done a lot easier. But before that, we got to fight our way there since they alerted everyone here."

"Understood," Remus replied as he gripped his sword prepared to fight and Violet had several of her throwing knives in her hand. Both of them busted through the door and ran down the hallway to reach the main hall. As they did, they were meet with opposition in the form of the remaining guards tasked with protecting their employer. Wasting no time, Violet electrocuted and froze as many enemies as possible with her throwing knives while Remus incapacitated them with a relentless barrage of sword strikes. Within a short amount of time, they reached their destination. Inside the main hall, were a bunch of guards completely wiped out whilst Silver and Zelts were the only ones left standing.

"That didn't take long," Silver said disappointed in the lackluster skills his opponents showed.

"I say the quicker the better. I want to get this over with," Zelts told Silver.

"I know, but I haven't had a real fight since coming to this town. Maybe this Terra guy will- Hmm?" Silver stopped talking when he noticed Violet and Remus on the top banister of the stairs. "And who are they?"

"Are they guards too?" Zelts questioned.

"One way to find out," Silver answered as he pointed his guns at Violet and Remus and fired.

Remus reacted first by holding onto Violet and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke before Silver's attack made contact and reappeared on the same floor as the other two.

"How the..." Silver said confused before Remus answered his question.

"Checkpoint, my semblance. I can go anywhere I want in my line of sight."

 _"So that's what it was,"_ Violet thought to herself then looked to the two unknown fighters standing before her. _"Looks like they don't want to talk,"_

Violet slowly reached for some knives in her pouches which resulted in Silver aiming his guns at her. Remus reacted to this aggressive act by bearing his sword and Zelts raised his shield in self defense. Each combatant ready for battle.

"It's on!" Silver said with a look of enjoyment.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Color VRSZ Colour**


	5. Color VRSZ Colour

**Setting: Terra Cotta's Manor**

Both sides brandished their weapons and began analyzing their foes, waiting to see who would move first. For a long time, no one made a move, there was only silence until the first strike was made. Remus teleported in front of Silver.

"What the..!" Silver said startled.

Remus attacked with a swing of his sword aiming for Silver, but was barely blocked by Silver's Ceasefire transforming into escrima staffs to parry Remus' sword. Remus continued his onslaught and Silver countered each blow, except the speed of Remus' attacks was getting too fast for Silver to deflect and would soon be overwhelmed. Before the battle could turn against him, Silver did what he does best, play dirty.

Silver stepped on Remus' foot, keeping him in place. His underhanded tactic shocked Remus and this moment gave Silver the opportunity to repeatedly strike Remus several times in the chest and arms then transformed Ceasefire back into guns and had them pressed right against Remus' chest before he fired, sending his opponent back a few feet onto the ground. Silver moved in for a second wave, but was stopped by several knives with red dust in the grips sticking to the ground very close to his feet. Violet rushed to Remus' side to make sure he was okay, ignoring Silver who was about to shoot until the knives around him began to glow red and exploded all around him, knocking him back to his starting point next to Zelts who just watched the fight unfold.

"You know you could swoop in anytime right?" Silver complained to Zelts as he picked himself off the floor.

"I thought you didn't need it, you were doing so well," Zelts said which annoyed Silver who interpreted it as sarcasm.

While Silver and Zelts were conversing, Violet was checking on Remus who wasn't moving.

"Remus! Are you okay?" Violet said hoping to get a response which she did in the form of Remus groaning in pain and rubbing his chest.

"That hurt," was the only thing he said. Violet let out a breath relieved that he wasn't dead.

 _"It looks like his guns only affected his aura. That's a relief, but it may be a different story if our aura levels were depleted,"_ Violet thought as she tried to analysis her opponent.

Suddenly, Zelts step forth and raised his shield facing Violet and Remus. "I'll show you what I can do."

Looking at his shield, Violet, Remus, and Silver had the same thought, _"Doesn't look like it could do much,"_

Zelts put both his hands on two handles behind the shield and used them to pull it apart. The shield split into two big wingblades, surprising everybody in the room. Zelts then swung one of his swords in the direction of Violet and Remus and a powerful gust of green wind came worth heading straight towards them. When the wind hit, they were blown back quite a distance, surprising everyone once again.

Silver whistled with amusement. "A wind sword beam. Pretty cool," he said impressed.

"Not exactly a beam, but yeah it's pretty cool," Zelts said a little flattered.

Violet quickly recovered from the attack, but was realizing the disadvantage they were facing.

 _"This is not good. The funny haired idiot was one thing, but the other guy is a problem. Because of his weapon we can't get close to them. Plus, his wind seems strong enough to deflect my Vorpal Swords if I throw them. Remus could get close with his semblance, but those two together will be too much for him to handle. It's not hopeless, but I don't see the odds in our favor,"_

Before she could come up with a plan, Remus got up with a smile on his face. Not a smile of insanity, but the smile of someone having a fun time which confounded Violet.

"Your weapon is so cool!" Remus complimented.

Zelts didn't expect the enemy to praise him."W... well thank y-"

"But it's not enough," Remus said interrupting Zelts. Remus' words sounded like an insult, but he still had an innocent look on his face. He held his sword close, prepared to do something.

"This is Velocitas Eradico!" he shouted.

Remus transformed his sword into a railgun and it looked like he was about to fire. Zelts decided to attack with another wind swing before Remus could do anything, but Remus already pulled the trigger and a bolt of fast moving energy pierced right through the wind. Zelts was able to move out of the way and the energy hit the wall and blew up the front of the manor, shocking everyone. Remus fired again, immediately after the first shot, and aimed for Silver.

Silver felt so overwhelmed by the destructive power that he couldn't move. Zelts reattached the Wings of Icarus back to shield form, but did not use it to block the attack. Instead, he had it in one hand while the other was in front of him and about to be hit by the energy shot.

"Zelts! What the hell are you doing!" Silver screamed but was too late to stop him.

The blast made impact with his hand, but slowly began to faded away. The only thing that was left was Zelts' hand which was glowing gold. Before anyone could say anything, Zelts explained what happened.

"You were kind enough to explain your semblance, so I'll tell you mine. Your semblance is teleportation, Silver's is gravity manipulation."

 _"Way to tell them my semblance, dumbass,"_ Silver complained in his mind.

"My semblance is named Conversion. I can absorb many forms of energy; dust, lasers, you name it. The energy stored inside myself increases my own physical abilities," Zelts continued.

"Or..." Zelts said as he changed the Wings of Icarus into wingblades again. "I can take it further and do this."

The blades began to surge with electricity and just like before, he swung the swords, this time, the wind had electricity in it, the color changed from green to a shimmering gold, and it looked much stronger than the last one. Remus grabbed Violet and teleported behind the wind so they could pass by unharmed. Violet was bewildered by back and forth of abilities, but that changed when she saw Remus' face. He was pouting, like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted. Not only did this confuse Violet, but the others as well.

"Uuugggghhhh! I thought I had you this time!" Remus' pout quickly turned into a smile as he continued.

"You guys are good, you make this battle exciting."

Zelts didn't know what to say and Silver was crept out by Remus. _"What is he?"_

No longer lost in the midst of battle, Violet was thinking of a strategy to get the battle in their favor.

 _"Now he's even more dangerous. He can absorb energy and I assume that includes dust so our attacks won't do a thing. Our best chance is to take them head-on in close combat. The big one will be too occupied to use his wind and there's the other one... I can take him,"_

Violet was about to instruct Remus on her plan, but the reassuring look he gave her meant he knew what she was thinking.

Remus teleported again to Zelts' front and attacked him, resulting in a clash of swords. Silver turned to shoot him from behind, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Violet attacking him with a roundhouse kick. The kick landed, causing Silver to backpedal and have a very annoyed look on his face.

"Alright girl, you got my attention."

Silver started shooting and Violet acted accordingly by throwing her Vorpal Swords. Each round deflected the other as bullets ricocheted and knives fell to the ground. The battle seemed to be even. While the duel continued, Violet suddenly vanished before Silver's eyes. This caught him off-guard and he stopped firing, not knowing what to do next. A few seconds later, a Vorpal Sword was floating from the ground into the air behind him. Violet reappeared and jabbed him from behind with the knife which jabbed then electrocuted him. After the shock, Silver glowed and jumped high in the air to create some distance, but Violet responded quickly and picked up three ice knives and threw them before he could dodge. Silver could only block with his weapons. One knife froze one of his legs while the other two got both of his arms, preventing him from moving. Helpless, the only thing he could do was fall to the ground. The impact did hurt, but it was enough to shatter the ice and free his body.

Silver slowly got up and was about to attack again, but she disappeared again. Looking at his surroundings, he didn't see her, just Zelts and Remus maintaining their clashing stalemate as neither of them wavered. Hearing something cut through the air, Silver instinctively jumped back and saw two knives hit his former spot and electrify the ground. Looking above, he saw Violet on the banister where she first appeared and went back into the hallway. Silver used his semblance to make it to the banister in one jump and followed her, cautiously proceeded down the narrow hallway. He saw the fallen guards, but not Violet. Further down as the hallway got more narrow, he still didn't see her. Above him, Violet was doing a perfect split to stay above Silver without him noticing her presence until she noticed that Silver jerkd his head, probably noticing she was directly above him.

"I'm going to finish this."

Violet took out the knives sheathed to her legs and quietly dropped to land the finishing blow. Silver put his arms up to guard, but rather than from above, he guarded his front. Out of nowhere, a wave of earth erected from the ground and was heading for Silver and Violet. Both of them were hit and it sent them across the hall, back into the main entrance and they landed in the middle of the room. This occurrence caused the sword fight between Remus and Zelts to end as both of them went to their respective partner to check if they're okay. As all of them recovered, a man stepped out of the hallway and onto the banister to examine the area. His eyes stopped at the four intruders who damaged his home.

"So, you four have decided to enter my home, humiliate my personnel, and make so much noise? If you wanted to have a meeting, you should have made an appointment," the unknown voice said catching everyone's attention.

Everyone looked up and saw a man with a large naginata in his hand. Violet knew who he was based on his bounty poster.

"Terra Cotta."


	6. Disarray

**Setting: Terra Cotta's Manor**

"Why are you people in my home?" Terra Cotta asked clearly losing his patience.

Silver looked at Violet and Remus. "You're not with him?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Of course not," Violet told him.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Because you're the one who started shooting, dumbass!" Violet yelled at Silver who couldn't deny she was right.

"My name is Zelts and I would like to formally apologize for our misguided attack. Isn't that right Silver?" Zelts said while Silver grunted an apology. Violet could accept an apology from Zelts, but she could already tell that she won't get along with Silver.

"Fine. I'm Violet and that's Remus," Violet told the pair.

"It's nice to meet yo-" Remus was interrupted when Terra Cotta jumped from the banister and landed on the ground with a peeved look on his face.

"Do not ignore me," he said in a low menacing voice and got into a battle stance.

The others got into their stances as well, only for Terra Cotta to initiate the battle by thrusting his spear into the ground and swinging it in their direction, creating a wave of earth. Everyone was able to evade the attack. Remus moved to attack first and Silver followed. Terra and Remus weapons clashed, but Terra's physical strength surpassed Remus' and the swing of his spear sent Remus flying backwards. Silver moved in front of him for an attack and Terra tried to jab him with his spear, but Silver dodged by sliding through Terra's legs and his spear pierced the ground. Making it to his backside, Silver used the escrima staff mode of his weapon to hit the back of his legs, causing Terra to fall to his knees.

"I'm going to create a symphony with your bones," Silver said with a sadistic smile.

Terra was in front of Silver for a moment until he ducked and Silver saw several Vorpal Swords heading straight for him. Silver screamed in panic and ducked as well, seeing the knives hit the wall and explode.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD'VE HIT ME!" Silver yelled angry at Violet who nonchalantly ignored his cries.

"Out of the way!" Zelts said to Silver as he jumped in the air and brought swung his blades downward at Terra.

Silver frantically moved out the way as Terra pulled his naginata from the ground and blocked his attack which Zelts didn't expect. While Terra was still blocking Zelts, Violet moved in for a face-to-face assault until Remus teleported in front of both Terra and Violet, who couldn't stop in time and crashed into each other and Terra, causing all three to tumble while Zelts watched the incident with a dumbfounded look.

"Watch where you're going!" Violet yelled at Remus who was on top of her.

"Sorry, didn't see you," Remus apologized. "How about you? Are you okay?" Remus asked Terra who was at the bottom of the pile and obviously annoyed.

Violet quickly got up, pushed Remus out of the way, and moved away from Terra who got up and created another wave of earth with his lance, separating Violet and Remus. Zelts resumed his attack and matched the man blow for blow until Silver joined in the brawl and they were beginning to overpower Terra. In the heat of the moment, Zelts got some distance and swung his sword to unleash a blast of wind. Terra was able to withstand the force of wind, but the unexpected attack knocked Silver away from the battle and Zelts winced from his mistake. Silver used his semblance to regain his balance and landed near Violet. The two huntsmen looked at each other and shared the same thought.

 _"This isn't working,"_

The two watched as Remus ran toward the battle and joined Zelts in close combat. They were doing well at first, but he and Zelts started to bump into each other, slowing down their movements and Terra used that moment to slice the ground in front of them to summon a spiky wall of earth to attack them. Both were able to dodge, but Terra continued with his attack by piercing the wall he just summoned and with a thrust forward, the wall broke apart into smaller shards of earth and headed straight for Remus and Zelts. Both were hit pretty badly and were forced to retreat with Violet and Silver, but this didn't stop Terra's onslaught. He quickly slashed the ground three times to send three waves of earth at the party. Zelts used his shield to block one of the waves, the other two were on their way to Silver and Remus. Before either of them did anything, a Vorpal Sword with brown dust on the grip landed in front of each of them then a pillar of earth appeared before them and blocked Terra's attack.

With everyone regrouped, Violet took notice of battlefield, the house was destroyed, mostly by Terra's attacks. The ground itself was mostly erupted earth. At that moment, Violet came up with a strategy, but in order for it to work, she'll need the cooperation of the others. _"I need to take command,"_

"Hey listen," Violet said getting their attention. "I think I know a way to beat him, but I'll need your help," she asked hoping they would work together.

Remus listened with no resistance, Zelts also complied with ease, but Silver proved defiant.

"I don't need help taking him out. I can do this on my own," Silver said prideful.

Remus thought nothing of his statement while Zelts and Violet saw through his obvious facade.

"...but, if you have a plan in mind, I'm open to hear you out and... improve it," Silver continued trying to save face. Ignoring Silver's unnecessary remark, Violet began to explain her plan.

"What I can gather from his attacks is his lance seems to have earth dust equipped to it, allowing him to manipulate the earth around him, similar to my earth knives. If my guess is right, then all we need to do is disarm him and attack while he's defenseless. This is guy is tough so getting him to let go of his weapon will be a challenge for any of us, but if we work together, we can win," Violet finished explaining and looked to her peers for the validation of her plan.

"Understood," Remus said.

"Sounds good to me," Zelts said with approval.

Silver hesitated to say anything. "Okay, it's good. I would've thought of it eventually," Silver commented.

Violet looked at Remus' weapon and asked him, "Remus, how much energy can your railgun charge?"

"A lot," Remus answered with a smile.

"Good, you'll be the finisher, Silver and I will attack first to distract and disarm him. Zelts, you'll use your wind to leave him open for Remus."

With the agreed cooperation, they stood together to face Terra Cotta with a shared goal.

Violet and Silver stepped forth ready to initiate her plan and shared a look.

"I'll help you this one time," Silver told Violet who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Same here, don't get used to this little partnership."

Both fighters ran toward Terra Cotta, not knowing this will be the first of their many team attacks.


	7. The Makings of a Team

**Setting: Terra Cotta Manor**

Violet and Silver raced toward Terra Cotta, maneuvering past the erupted earth of Terra's past attacks. Terra dug his naginata into the ground and with each swipe, he sent shards of earth to hit the both of them, but they dodged each one and were getting closer, so in a last ditch effort, Terra dug his naginata into the ground again, but sent a wave of earth large enough to hit them both at the sametime. Violet moved close to Silver, took out several earth knives, and threw them on the ground in front of them to form her own wall of earth to intercept and defend against his attack. They both halted their advance to stand behind the wall.

Terra Cotta also stopped his attack to see what their next move will be only to notice Silver jumping high above the wall, glowing from his semblance being active. Silver continued to ascend until he reached the ceiling where he was standing upside down. Silver used his new vantage point to shoot at Terra while also be out of range of his earth attacks. His gravity semblance allowed Silver to walk on the ceiling like he would on the ground and Silver ran closer to Terra until he was directly above him, unleashing a downpour of gunfire. Terra defended with his naginata to the best of his ability, but multiple shots were hitting him and slowing him down. Silver stopped his volley of attacks and used his semblance again to increase his own gravity and plummet straight down to Terra, who focused all his attention on killing Silver when he got in range, except he felt a strong force hit his arms which caused him to drop his naginata. Before Terra could figure out what happen, Silver slammed his escrima sticks on Terra's shoulders, causing Terra's arm to give out and make the man fall to his knees. Silver landed in front of him and Violet appeared out of nowhere next to him. Before he could do anything, without warning, Violet hit him with a strong uppercut while Silver took his naginata.

"Argh...how can..you do this to me?" Terra said in pain and frustration.

"Isn't it obvious?" Silver said with a smug look, "I'm better than you." Violet rolled her eyes at his statement, but hid a small smile of amusement.

"RRRrrwwwaaarrrr!" shouted Terra as he got up enraged, but Silver grabbed Violet, and with his semblance, jumped back into the air to get a good distance away from Terra.

"Zelts, now!" Violet shouted while they landed and Zelts moved passed them while holding both wingblades in each hand. Zelts spun his body around and a wind stronger than anything he produced so far encircled him. Zelts aimed for Terra Cotta, then swung his blades and the wind surrounding him became a massive tornado that blasted through the roof of the manor and swept Terra Cotta into the vortex.

Violet and Silver looked at the startling spectacle with shock. Zelts turned to face them with an apologetic look. "Ahaha... I might have overdone it."

"Sooooo what now? Do we wait for him to fall down?" Silver asked anyone who could provide an answer.

"No, I got it," Remus answered holding his railgun which had a bright blue glow, showing that it had some charge.

Remus ran toward the tornado and jumped in surprising everyone, but instead of being hurt, he was riding on the wind and doing it quite effortlessly. This left the others confused, if not a little impressed by the boy's abilities. Remus continued the ride the wind current and scale higher on tornado until he saw Terra Cotta, who was helplessly flailing around. He stared at him then at the area above the tornado and teleported above the windstorm. Remus aimed at Terra and fired a powerful laser that landed a direct hit. The strong force of the laser sent Terra plummeting to the ground and caused the tornado to disperse, forming a dust cloud. After the dust cloud disappeared, Remus teleported back to the others with a slightly satisfied look on his face.

"Objective complete?" Remus asked Violet who released a fatigue sigh.

"Yeah, mission complete."

Zelts smiled with satisfaction that the battle was over. "That went well," he said to the others.

While the others were congratulating themselves, Silver didn't say anything and walked over to Terra Cotta, who was in a crater that was made after that last attack. When Silver was standing next to Terra's beaten body, noticing the man's eyes were closed, but knew he was still conscious. Silver slammed the naginata next to his head to get him to open his eyes which he does and looked at Silver.

"What do you want? You here for the bounty on my head?" Terra Cotta asked Silver who looked at him indifferently.

"No, I'm not here for fodder like you. I'm here to ask you about your boss, Royal. Where is he, what does he look like, and what does he want?"

"Ahahaha...sorry, I can't answer any of your questions. Royal only does business through messages and never shows his face. I don't know what he looks like or where to find him. He could be anyone in Fortuna," Terra answered but continued.

"But, there is one thing that everyone knows about Royal..." Terra said but stopped to take a breath. Silver didn't have any patience for the beaten warrior.

"...And that is?"

Finally getting his second wind, Terra finished his sentence.

"Royal hates the Vantablacks."

"The who now?" Silver asked and got a chuckle in return.

"You live in Fortuna and you don't know who the Vantablacks are?" he asked in a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"I'm new in town so who are they?" Silver quipped.

"They're the family that run this place. It was a wasteland before they came and made Fortuna what it is today. And Royal, he wants to rule, so he controls the underground crime ring to takeover one day." Terra Cotta told Silver at least one thing that he wanted to know, but it wasn't much to go on.

"Great, pretty much back to square one," Silver complained as he walked away and left Terra in the crater. Silver came back seconds later and put the naginata in front of Terra's face.

"I'm taking this," was all he said and left, not caring if Terra Cotta responded or not.

As he made his way to the others, police stormed the building and told everyone to stop what they're doing. Violet, Remus, Silver and Zelts just held their hands up to show they won't do anything stupid, however Violet looked very annoyed knowing what all this meant.

 _"Great, they'll take Terra Cotta away and my bounty with him. All of this was for nothing,"_

Hours later, the day turned to dusk and the four fighters were stuck answering questions and waiting for the all clear to leave. Violet watched slightly peeved as the cops put Terra Cotta in an ambulance. Her money was gone and all the effort put into it gone too. Finally over her frustrations, Violet went to rendezvous with the others.

"Hey, I'm having deja vu right now. You know, like we did this before," Silver said out loud to Zelts.

"We did do this before, this morning," Zelts answered in a matter a fact tone.

"Oh yeah, today's been a crazy day," Silver said with a grin.

"Okay, they said we're free to go," Violet said to the others. "Thanks for all of your help, I couldn't have done this without anyone of you..." she said this more to get to the point than to express gratitude.

"...but this is where we part ways. I'll wave hello to you all if we pass by each other in Fortuna." She was ready to leave until Remus said something.

"Wait. You didn't forget your promise did you?" The look of confusion on her face showed that she did forget. "You said if I can fight well, I can stay by your side and you said I did well. So, can I come?"

"...Ummmm." Violet didn't know what say.

"I've been to your home. I know you have plenty room," Remus said in his own matter a fact tone that Violet can't deny was true and couldn't come up with a response.

"Ummm," Violet continued not sure what to do.

"Hey, if you're offering rooms, I'll take it. I fought just as hard as any of us, if not harder," Silver said interrupting Violet's train of thought. She would not allow this predicament to grow.

"WHAT! No one is offering anyone rooms. The deal I made with Remus is one thing, but YOU are something else entirely! Go back to whatever rock or cave you crawled from," Violet told Silver.

"Well too bad. I just came to this town, so I don't really have anywhere to go. He doesn't either," Silver pointed to Zelts who wasn't very involved with the conversation until he asked for the same thing, but in a more polite manner.

"We just came to Fortuna and neither of us have found a place to stay. I humbly ask if you can allow us to stay at your home. We will leave whenever you see fit or when we find new arrangements," Zelts requested and slightly bowed, only to add the pressure on Violet's mind.

Looking at all three boys look at her waiting for an answer, Violet felt a headache begin to throb in her brain. Wanting to remove this unnecessary pressure, Violet closed her eyes and unconsciously shouted out an answer.

"FINE! You guys can stay too." She opened her eyes, not expecting a form of yes to come out her mouth. She looked at the boys and was met with smiles from each of them and let out a small groan.

They walked out of the destroyed manor to Violet's jeep. She unlocked it and Silver rushed passed all of them yelling, "Shotgun!"

 **Setting: Desert**

On their drive to Violet's home, Zelts and Remus were in the back, Silver was in the passenger seat playing with the radio, and Violet was driving with the same thought going through her head; _"How did this happen?"_

Violet opened the front door of her home, only for Silver to rush past her again to survey the house.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Silver commented as he jumped over the living room sofa to lay on it and looked at the flat screen TV. "I could get use to this," he said as he got comfortable.

"Well don't, your room is down this hall with everyone else's," Violet said as she pointed at the hallway.

"And where are you sleeping little girl?" Silver asked.

"In my room upstairs, which is _forbidden_. Do. Not. Enter. My. Room," Violet warned menacingly.

"What if it's an emergency?" Zelts asked more as guidelines than curiosity.

"That's fair, if it's an emergency then you could enter. Anything else?" Violet asked trying to make the best of this unexpected situation.

She was answered with a yawn from Remus who looked like he was going to fall over at any moment. Zelts helped him stay on his feet and guided him to one of the rooms. Before he was out of sight, he turned to Violet.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Violet's serious face changed to a softer one, but that was short lived when she remembered that now, it was only her and Silver, her least favorite new roommate, left in the living room.

"You know, this could be the start of something great," Silver said with a smirk.

"Go to bed," Violet demanded and to her surprise, Silver got up and walked to the last remaining room. "Sure thing boss," Silver said nonchalantly.

"What?" Violet asked not knowing if it was a nickname or an insult. Silver turned his head to respond.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, on the way here, when your were too lost in that wonderland you call a head, we decided to make you the leader of this little 'get-together,'" Silver said as he went to his room and closed his door.

Violet didn't press the matter any further as she noticed her own drowsiness and went to her room. She locked her door and fell onto her bed completely wiped out.

 _"I wonder what tomorrow will bring?"_ Violet thought before she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.


	8. Cohabitation

**Setting: Violet's Home**

Violet laid in her bed, sleeping soundly until the light of the morning sun peeked through her window and was shining in her face. Violet grunted in discomfort and hid beneath her sheets to avoid waking up. This worked only for a few seconds as her alarm clock suddenly went off. The ringing of the alarm made Violet poke her arm out from under the bed and frantically search for the alarm button. Being unable to quickly find and press the off button made Violet believe that the world was doing its best to make sure she wake up. Finally pressing the off button, silence once again consumed the room and Violet dozed off again.

"V...et." Violet heard something, but was too drowsy to hear it.

"Vi..let." Violet continued to hear her name and was beginning to wake from her slumber.

"Violet." Violet opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Remus squatting over her with a blank face.

Violet screamed, loud enough for everyone within a five mile radius to hear, but this didn't seem to faze Remus as he stayed in the same position. He didn't move until Violet swung one of her arms at him as she got up. Remus jumped from his original position and landed on the floor while Violet sat up and covered herself with her blanket.

"Why are you in here! I told you that my room is off-limits!" Violet yelled at Remus.

"Breakfast," his only reply.

"Wh- what?"

"Silver said to come wake you because missing breakfast counts as an emergency," Remus answered.

"Wait a minute my door is locked. How did you get in here anyway? You shouldn't be able to teleport in here,"

Remus pointed at the door, but she didn't see what it meant until he said something.

"The keyhole. I looked through it and teleported in."

 _"Creepy,"_ Violet thought.

Looking at the pure look on his face, Violet can see that this was a situation orchestrated by none other than Silver just for his amusement. Seeing this situation as Silver's attempt to mess with her, Violet saw no reason to let him get the better of her. She removed the blanket, got out of bed, and walked to her bathroom door.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get ready. Tell Silver that I'll be down shortly," Violet said to Remus with a fake smile and Remus reciprocated with a smile as well before leaving. Only after he left did Violet drop her facade and looked slightly peeved at Silver's joke.

 _"Idiot. I don't need this kind of thing in the morning. This better not be an everyday thing,"_ Violet thought as she went into the bathroom.

Remus made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where Zelts sat at the table while Silver was at the stove with a frying pan and eggs in hand. Silver turned his head when he noticed Remus enter the room.

"Hey buddy. How did our lovely leader feel this morning?" he asked drenched in sarcasm that Remus didn't notice.

"She seems to be in good health, Violet will be down shortly," Remus said monotonously. There wasn't much space at the small table in the kitchen, so Remus walked to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for either Violet or breakfast. Silver observed his odd behavior.

Silver stopped cooking and walked over to Zelts who was simply waiting for breakfast.

"Hey, hey," Silver whispered trying to get his attention.

"Yes?"

Looking over to make sure Remus wasn't listening, Silver began his conversation.

"Don't you think Remus is kind of weird?"

"How so?"

"I mean, his behavior is pretty south of normal."

"Hmph. I guess I never really paid attention to it."

"Yeah, well I have and I'm not sure what to make of it. He's strange."

"He's a pure soul. You don't see that much in the world anymore."

"...I'm betting he's a robot."

"He's not a robot," both Zelts and Violet said simultaneously.

Both boys looked over to see Violet.

"Oh! Good morning boss!" Silver said with false happiness in his voice. "You didn't mind me sending Remus to get you? After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Violet simply glared at him. "You let this happen?" she said to Zelts rather than Silver.

"Although I condone his method, I do believe he had the right idea in mind. This is technically our first day together as a team, so having breakfast without our leader wouldn't really boost morale," Zelts said in a calm tone that stopped any form of argument to follow, but it didn't quell Violet's irritation.

"Team?" Violet repeated.

"I believe we can work better as unit. If we're going to stay here, we have to pull our own weight as well," Zelts said.

"See? I'm already doing my part, I'm making breakfast for everyone," Silver interjected.

"Whatever. Just give me egg whites," Violet ordered as she sat down at the table and noticed how small it was now that another person occupied the other chair.

"No. Egg whites are so dull. Besides, I already made omelets," Silver said as he set plates in front of Violet and Zelts and took two more into the living room for Remus and himself.

Violet tried to object, but got a good look at the food in front of her. It looked edible, almost artistic, something she didn't think Silver was capable of making.

"This is pretty good," Zelts said, snapping Violet out of thought.

"Thanks, I take pride in my work," Silver said from the living room.

Violet had yet to eat her food as she couldn't believe anything that Silver made could be good.

 _"Anything he makes is more likely to blow up in my face than anything else,"_ She thought to herself as she eyed her food. Looking over to the living room, she could see Remus eating as well and he appeared to be enjoying it.

Succumbing to the influence of her associates and her hunger, Violet took a small bite of her omelet. The moment it reached her taste buds, she lifted her head up in delight, ready to compliment the dish, but refrained from speaking.

 _"I will not give him the satisfaction. Still, his omelet was very good."_

"You're welcome," Silver said to Violet as if he knew what she was thinking. He turned his head to face her and gave her a triumphant smile which irritated her greatly.

With everyone finished with their food, Violet thought now was a good time to tell everyone what she expected from her new colleagues.

"Alright boys, listen up," she said to get their attention. "I know we made a deal for you all to live here, but don't think that you can live here for free."

"If I get what you're implying, then I have to say that I'm not comfortable with paying with my body. Though I can't speak for these two," Silver interrupted trying to get a rise out of Violet which he did.

Violet's face was crimson red. Trying her best not to be goaded, she continued with her statement.

"A..a..a..." Violet stuttered trying to calm her mind. "A.. anyway, if you want to stay here, you have to bring in money. I don't care how you get it, just get it. We'll need it for food, clothing, and luxuries."

"Understood," Remus replied.

"Sounds fair," Zelts said.

"So princess, what do you do for cash?" Silver asked out of curiosity.

"I take on missions at Moneta. Mostly collecting bounties, wiping out Grimm, and other stuff."

"Well there's a start. We'll come with you to Moneta and find something to do there," Silver said with confidence. _"And maybe I can find out more about Royal and this Vantablack family,"_

"Alright then, let's go." Violet got up from the table and went to the small garage where here jeep was. The boys began to follow her, but before they could open the door, they heard Violet scream and swing the door open with anger on her face. "Why?" she said in a deep angry tone.

"What's up boss?" Silver said in a tone that showed he knew the answer. Holding back his laughter didn't help either.

"I MEAN WHY DID YOU PAINT GRAFFITI ON MY CAR!" she shouted clearly livid that her jeep had spray paint on it. Spray painted on the left side of the car were random letters in different colors. The first was the letter R in dark blue and was sprayed with such precision and accuracy that it looked like it was done by a computer, the next on was the letter S in either silver or gray and this one looked like it was done in a true graffiti style, and finally was the letter Z in gold and was done in a surprisingly fancy style.

"Oh this, this is just a sign of our new team, a logo if you want to call it that," Silver answered. "It was my idea," he added with pride.

 _"Don't stab him, don't stab him, don't stab him,"_ Violet recited in her head while her hand was slowly reaching for a Vorpal Sword.

"I liked it, I never got to use spray paint before," Remus said with a hint of delight.

 _"I don't think I can blame him. He seems like the impressionable type,"_ she thought.

"Let me guess, this was a team morale thing to you?" Violet asked Zelts who looked away, meaning that is exactly why he allowed it to happen.

Violet let out a sigh of exasperation then Remus held out a can of purple spray paint in front of her.

"It's not done yet, we need you to sign it too," he said with a look of hope in his eyes.

Violet didn't say anything. She just took the container and walked to her car with a look of defeat.

 _"This is my new normal. These guys are my new normal. Goodbye old tranquil life of solitude, I hardly knew thee. What kind of crazy new world have I fallen into?"_

"Hey! Hurry up we don't have all day," Silver said impatient which made Violet grumble.

 _"Oh well, there's no use to going back to yesterday,"_ she thought while she looked at the graffiti. Instead of spraying at the end, she spray painted a V in front of the R as a sign of being at the top of their new hierarchy.

Taking a step back to see her handiwork and the rest of the team did the same, everyone tilted their heads to the left, trying and figure out what the logo meant.

"V.R.S.Z. what does that even mean?" Silver asked aloud to anyone who could answer.

"It's... you know, like the team names of those academy kids get when they form a team," Violet answered.

"But what does ours even say?" Zelts asked trying to think of something.

Everyone remained silent.

"Versus," Remus said out of nowhere.

Everyone stared at Remus who continued to look at the name. He turned to the others. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"I kind of like it," Silver said with a smirk.

"It seems fitting," Zelts added, "but what does it mean color-wise?"

"Um... have you guys ever heard of color versus colour debate? The different ways of saying the word. I guess that falls under the same naming rule, but we're really low balling it," Silver explained to the others. "Let's see how far we can get with it."

Violet hid the faintest of smiles from the others and began to assume command. "Alright Team VRSZ, we're heading out."

In the deserts of Vacuo, a new team has just been formed. As they rode through the sands of Fortuna, their adventures began.

 **END**


End file.
